


I Dream He'll Come To Me

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds Artie on the floor of the choir room, and won't leave him there.</p><p>'Dream On' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream He'll Come To Me

I Dream He'll Come To Me 

 

Kurt headed for the choir room in a pensieve mood, Mr Ryan's little speech had been a major downer, and he was looking forward to exorcising those feelings through an appropriately dramatic Broadway number; perhaps 'Corner of the Sky' from 'Pippin'? He rounded the doorway into the choir room, and froze in shock, an horrified gasp forcing it's way out of his throat at what he saw. Artie, prostrate on the floor, face down, several feet from his wheelchair. His fellow gleek was worryingly still, and with a somewhat panicky cry of "Artie!" Kurt shook off his frozen state and rushed to kneel by his side; he reached out and placed a hand gently on Artie's shoulder, shaking him slightly, trying to get a response from his friend.

To his relief, Artie turned his head to look at Kurt, but the pain in his eyes was heartrending. "I'm sure you have better things to do than worry about me Kurt, I'll be fine." Kurt blinked at this, and had to resist the urge to slap the other boy, instead he leaned closer, his hands gripped onto Artie's shoulders and with a quiet grunt of effort he hauled the other boy into a sitting position, adjusted his grip, then picked Artie up, cradling him against his chest as he quickly carried him over to the wheelchair and settled him back into it. As soon as the bespectacled gleek was safely in the chair Kurt took a step back, giving Artie room in case he had a negative reaction to Kurt daring to touch him. 

As soon as Artie was comfortable in his chair again he looked up at Kurt, and scowled when he saw the countertenor stood on the other side of the room, correctly ascertaining the reason why. "I'm not Finn or Puck, Kurt. I'd never hurt you, you know that." He wheeled over to his friend's side and gently took a soft hand between his own half-gloved pair. Kurt smiled sadly down at Artie, eyes shimmering slightly with tears, as they always did when Artie initiated physical contact between them, made it clear that he didn't give a rat's ass that Kurt was gay. Artie raised Kurt's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the knuckles in thanks for helping him back into his chair, then released the hand, Kurt traced the fingers of his free hand over the knuckles Artie had just kissed unconsciously before he caught himself and stilled.

"What happened Artie?"

Artie shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a second, before sighing. "When we were writing our dreams on the paper for Mr Ryan, mine was 'Dancer', Tina saw it and we tried to work on a number with her tapping, and me in the chair, but it didn't work. I got a set of crutches and we were going to give it another go, but I could only get a few feet with the crutches before I fell." Here Artie gestured vaguely, and Kurt saw a set of crutches lying against the piano, presumably where Artie had thrown them after his fall. "I couldn't stand Tina looking at me pityingly, so I asked her to leave, said I'd be fine on my own." 

"And she just left you there on the floor?"

"I asked her to leave me, I didn't want her to see me like that."

"I don't care what you told her, you don't leave someone you care about on the floor like that. If I hadn't come along, how long would you have been down there?"

Artie gave a frustrated sigh, wheeling away from Kurt then turning and wheeling back. "I don't know Kurt, but Tina couldn't have actually helped me back into the chair, we've tried before, she can't lift me. And no offense, but a couple months ago you couldn't have managed it either."

"A couple months ago I wasn't a Cheerio; I was already working out so I could do the lifts in Glee, but Coach Sue took that to a completely different level. I can lift any of the Cheerios, and you don't weigh much more than one of them. Besides, even if I couldn't lift you I'd have found a way to get you back in the chair, I wouldn't, couldn't have just left you there."

Artie reached out and took both of Kurt's hands in his own, pulling the slender Gleek towards him, until he was forced to settle awkwardly onto Artie's lap in the chair. Artie gently cradled Kurt's chin in his hands and leaned forward, pressing their lips together softly. For a long moment Kurt was frozen in shock, then he gasped softly, his lips parting, and Artie took advantage to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, swallowing the soft moan Kurt released as he delved deep, tasting the sweetness of his friend's mouth and gasping in response when Kurt responded, tongue sweeping forward, tangling with Artie's own before pressing on, exploring Artie's mouth with enthusiasm.

After several long minutes, the boys seperated, gasping for breath, and leaned backwards, each taking in the flushed face of the other. When both had gotten their breathing under control, Kurt levelled an inquisitive look at Artie, and the bespectacled Gleek squirmed under the scrutiny. 

"Why."

"It was the only way I could think of to show that I cared too."

"What about Tina?"

"We've been drifting apart since before Sectionals. We never should have tried to be more than friends."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Artie's in a supportive gesture, and Artie took the opportunity to try and connect their mouths again, but Kurt pulled away immediately. 

"Sort yourself out where Tina's concerned first, Artie. I won't be the other woman."

With that, Kurt rose to his feet, straightened his rumpled attire, and sashayed his way out of the choir room, leaving Artie trying desperately to figure out a way to end things with Tina that wouldn't end with him cut in half by her 'righteous blade of equality'.


End file.
